


Brother

by begin_fiction



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: After Princess gets told that her brother Firestar is dead, she doesn't care if she is not a Clan cat.She just goes to find her brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I only got the first series, so apologize for the mistakes!! Although I do know that Firestar dies in The Last Hope, which makes me sad since Firestar is my favorite. He did not deserve that bad ending.   
> I don't know if Princess knows about his death, so that's why I made this.

Princess was just outside, always hoping that her brother, Firestar, would come. She was proud he was a leader but ever since he went to ThunderClan he just came by and left a few seconds later. Princess wished her brother could stay longer. And when she saw no sign, she just went to go back inside.

"Princess!"

She turned around, wondering who yelled her name.

It wasn't her brother – she did not recognize that voice.

_Graystripe!_

Suddenly Princess got happy. If Graystripe was here, so must Firestar.

So she ran, and saw Graystripe.

Without Firestar.

And her smile dissapeared.

"Where's Firestar?" she asked.

"I..."

Princess suddenly saw his eyes full of sadness.

"I am so sorry Princess – I..."

_"Firestar is dead."_

No.

No.

No no no, this – it had to be a joke.

But when she looked again in his eyes full of sadness, she realized it wasn't a joke.

"Bring me to him." she said.

"W.. what?"

"You heard me. Bring me to him."

"Princess, that–"

"Please!"

"O– okay. Follow me."

Princess jumped from her Twolegplace and followed Graystripe.

She couldn't believe it..

* * *

Arriving, Princess saw a lot of cats, sad.

And she saw Sandstorm at his body, but when Sandstorm looked up, she made space.

No cat made any move – all looking devastated.

Princess saw her dead brother with wounds and blood.

She touched his fur with her nose, crying.

_"Don't leave me Firestar... you're my brother! Please! Don't leave me!"_

And if Princess was right, she was sure she heard Firestar next to her saying:

_"I'll always love you Princess."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused, it's his spirit/ghost.   
> Heck please don't tell me that I am the only one who keeps getting sad after hearing Firestar his death the whole time??
> 
> I'm sorry if I made you cry!!


End file.
